The present invention relates generally to clamp blocks used in vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to clamp blocks for vehicle suspension systems that center themselves.
The use of a capture assembly in a suspension system of a vehicle is known. The capture assembly has clamp blocks that capture a bar pin that extends from a torque box. The clamp blocks attach the bar pin to a fixed support, such as an axle tower. Shims are used to secure the clamp blocks tightly against the bar pin.
A problem with the conventional capture assembly is that the clamp blocks twist and/or spread apart from each other. The twisting and/or spreading of the clamp blocks occurs under the weight of the bar pin, which is bearing the weight of the axle and the torque box. The bar pin pushes downward on the clamp blocks, which tends to push the clamp blocks apart as well as twist them, leaving little to no gap to insert shims.
Thus, there is a need for a clamp block assembly that remains centered around the bar pin.